


Giving Gifts

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is just finishing his leg exercises, when she comes stomping into his bedroom in Ba Sing Se.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Gifts

He is just finishing his leg exercises, when she comes stomping into his bedroom in Ba Sing Se.

“Would it have killed you to knock?” he asks. But he’s not annoyed, not really. 

“I got you a gift,” she says brashly, without preamble. And she chucks it in what he assumes is what she assumes is his general direction. 

He fingers the black oblong object. “Thanks, but…what is it?”

“It’s that space rock you gave me. But it’s just symbolic, meathead! I bended it to be sword-shaped. Now that your leg's healed, we’re going to find your Space Sword!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
